Without limiting the scope of the invention, its background is described in connection with the gaming industry and is best exemplified by casinos and other gambling facilities. Gaming systems have changed dramatically over the last few decades. The player either wins or loses his particular bet according to the odds of winning or losing based on the nature of the game, that is, the odds for winning or losing a wager based on a random event with generally known odds.
With the proliferation of computers and computer networks, computerized slot, poker or black jack machines, for example, began to be connected to a network of machines within, for example, a row, a hall or even throughout a region. Networked slot machines, for example, such as progressive slot machines, are connected between airports, restaurants, casinos, and other gaming locations. Networking the slot machines allowed for greater jackpots to be won by any one particular player in any gaming establishment.